The Administrative and Statistics Core will continue to provide administrative, statistical, and data sharing support for all Projects and Cores. The Program Project Grant (PPG) will be administered through the Neurology Dept at Washington Univ. Director Dr. Cross will be responsible for overall performance of the PPG. Day-to-day scientific and budgetary management of each Project or Core will be delegated to individual Principle Investigators (PIs). Investigators involved in the PPG will meet monthly for a work in progress scientific meeting. The Project PIs, Drs. Cross, Robyn Klein, Sheng-Kwei Song, and biostatistician Kathryn Trinkaus will constitute the Program Project Executive Committee, who will meet monthly to coordinate research activities and resource allocation. One or more outside speakers will be invited to address the group yearly. Dr. Trinkaus will direct Biostatistics within Core A and will work with Dr. Cross to review data from all Projects and Cores. Dr. Trinkaus will be available to provide guidance regarding experimental design and statistical analyses to all Project investigators. As a member of the Executive Committee Dr. Trinkaus will attend all group meetings, and will aid in maintenance of the PO1 database, begun during the first 5 years. She will help maintain our computerized system of data sharing within the PPG, in accordance with NINDS standards. Dr. Trinkaus is critical to the success of all six Projects and Cores, and thus will devote 3.0 cal mo (25% effort). The PPG Director will encourage the prompt publication of all research results. The Administrative Core will employ an administrative assistant (14% effort/1.73 cal mos) supervised by the PI. This will continue to be Nanette Bladdick. Dr. Cross will arrange regular input from the Internal Scientific Advisory Board. Progress of the PO1 will be shared with this Advisory Board at least yearly.